


Day Off

by Eleanor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor/pseuds/Eleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare weekend off, the team hits the park for a game of football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one months ago, then abandoned it. Then, seeing that [](http://100-situations.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100-situations.livejournal.com/)**100_situations** is actually not dead, I decided to throw in an ending and post. I kind of lost track of where this one was going. :)

**Title:** Day Off  
 **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
 **Characters:** General Team  
 **Prompt:** 050 - Sport  
 **Word Count:** 698  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** On a rare weekend off, the team hits the park for a game of football.  
 **Author's Notes:** I started this one months ago, then abandoned it. Then, seeing that [](http://100-situations.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_situations**](http://100-situations.livejournal.com/) is actually not dead, I decided to throw in an ending and post. I kind of lost track of where this one was going. :)

“Sam, we have the day off. What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t planning on working today,” Daniel said in a slightly accusing voice as he walked into her lab.

Sam looked up from her bench. “I wasn’t. But SG-5 brought this back from P4X-292 late last night, and I wanted to work on it for a few hours. Besides, Daniel,” she continued. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I’m actually here to pick up Vala…” At this, Sam raised an eyebrow and Daniel rolled his eyes as he continued. “… and Teal’c. Cam has insisted that we teach Vala to play football.”

“Football?”

“Yep. And we need you to play. So let’s go.” At Sam’s hesitation, Daniel continued. “Come on, Sam. It’s a gorgeous fall day, the weather is perfect, it’s your day off, and you know as well as I do that your work on that artifact can wait a day… God, I sound like Jack, don’t I?”

“You know, Daniel, you really do,” Sam said with a laugh as Vala and Teal’c appeared in her doorway.

Vala had clearly dressed for the occasion. She was wearing an ordinary pair of jeans and a standard long sleeved black t-shirt, but on her feet were a bright orange pair of sneakers, and she had gotten an Air Force football jersey from somewhere. “Are you coming, Sam?”

“All right, I’m in. I get to be on Teal’c’s team though.”

*****

When they arrived at the park, Cameron had already scoped out a large section of the park and set up small orange cones to mark the end zones. This man took his football just a little too seriously. It was quickly decided that if Teal’c and Sam were on a team together, then the other three would make up the other team. It seemed slightly unbalanced, but Daniel argued that Vala was a beginner, so they would be teaching her as they played, and therefore, they really weren’t at any sort of an advantage at all.

Sam pushed up the sleeves of her sweatshirt and glared at Cameron with a glint in her eye. “You’re going down, Mitchell.”

“In your dreams, Carter,” he said with a laugh as they walked onto the makeshift field.

*****

Not surprisingly, Cam and Daniel were attempting to win by creating fairly intricate plays… every one of which Vala got wrong. She actually managed to score a touchdown for Sam and Teal’c, but in the spirit of fairness, they all agreed that touchdown wouldn’t count.

On one play, Vala decided that rather than attempt to go around Teal’c, she would tackle him. She ran full speed towards Teal’c, ball in hand, and slammed into him, only to bounce right back off. As she hit the ground, she lost the ball and it bounced away.

“Well, that didn’t work,” she said as she stood up and brushed herself off. Teal’c stoically reached down a hand to help her up, and Sam laughed so hard that she didn’t even bother to grab the ball, and Daniel snatched it back up again.

*****

In the end, no one was really sure of the score, but even Daniel agreed that Teal'c and Sam had won. Cam, of course, refused to acquiesce. Vala didn't care who won or lost. She was busy joyously recounting her "amazing catch." Which, not surprisingly, became more and more amazing with each retelling of the story.

"Rematch in two weeks?" Cam asked, tossing the football into the air.

"You really want to lose again so soon?" Sam asked with a grin. "Teal'c and I clearly make the better team, after all."

"We didn't lose this time, and we won't win next time, right team?" he said, looking over at Daniel and Vala. Daniel rolled his eyes while Vala nodded eagerly. "We'll have to have a few practices, of course. Work up some new plays. We'll show them."

Daniel rubbed his forehead while Vala clapped her hands together. "Oh goody! Practice! Do I get to wear the outfit for practice too?"


End file.
